


【瑜昉】红酒

by Vivianwoon



Series: 无足鸟 [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 红海行动 | Operation Red Sea (2018) RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianwoon/pseuds/Vivianwoon





	【瑜昉】红酒

尹昉瘫在床上，像条脱水的鱼。

刚刚流过生理泪水的眼睛酸酸涩涩，看着天花板都是一片模糊的，他现在连一根手指都不想动一下。

“我去倒水。”黄景瑜亲了下他的额头，翻身下床，捡了件仍在地上的衣服套在身上。

“嗯。”从嗓子里勉强发出一个单音。

连续一个下午的床上运动，让大六岁先生眼皮子打架，脑子昏昏沉沉。

不知道过了多久，晕晕乎乎的快要睡着了，水还没来。

尹昉闭着眼晴做了会心里斗争，在缺水而死还是累死上纠结了一会，还是决定自己下床去找水喝。

像踩着棉花一样深一脚浅一脚的挪了出去，厨房里传出了电壶烧水的声音。

尹昉在周围扫了一眼，看到餐边柜上还搁着昨天晚上喝剩下的红酒。

拿过酒瓶，稍稍抬起屁股坐餐桌上。直接拔开红酒瓶塞，对着瓶口咕嘟咕嘟的往嘴里灌。

“昉儿，怎么出来了？”黄景瑜在厨房里喊了句。

尹老师急着补充水分，没空说话。

电壶发出“滴滴”的两声，水烧好了。先用滚烫的水把蜂蜜冲开，又加了凉水让水温变得刚刚好。

黄景瑜端着蜂蜜水往外走，一出来就看见老艺术家光着身子坐在餐桌上，举着酒瓶仰着头往里灌，大概是动作太猛，不少红酒顺着嘴角流了下来。

向后仰起的动作把天鹅颈拉的更长，暗红色的液体顺着白皙的脖颈流过凸起的喉结，顺着舞蹈家肌肉紧实的胸膛流向小腹，最后消失在杂草丛生之地。

“景瑜？”喝了小半瓶红酒尹昉觉得舒服了不少，抱着酒瓶歪着头，冲站在厨房门口的人笑了一下。

尹昉笑的特别纯情，可在黄景瑜眼里却是赤裸裸的勾引。

檀香的味道充斥在整个屋子里。

操！

黄景瑜在心里默默地爆了粗口。

这他妈还能忍？！

小六岁先生把手中的杯子放下，上前夺走大六岁手中的酒瓶。

舌头横冲直撞的进入了微张的唇，小虎牙轻轻咬着厚唇，舌头细细扫着两颗兔牙，红酒的香气窜进了黄景瑜的嘴里。

手也不老实的在舞蹈家柔软的腰上游走。

“嗯…”无意的呻吟声从尹昉的嘴中溢出。

檀香和马鞭草的味道在空中混合。

处在发情期的omega根本经不起任何挑逗，尹昉的气息渐渐紊乱起来，嫩穴也分泌出更多的液体。

尹昉将双手搭在黄景瑜的肩上，把人往身前带了带。

小六岁先生的用膝盖顺势分开了尹昉的双腿，顶了顶他已经翘起的性器。

离开舞蹈家的厚唇，沿着脖颈一路来到了胸前的突起。张嘴含住一颗小豆豆，舌尖在乳晕打圈，咬着乳头轻轻往上带。

疼痛感混着情欲，向前挺了挺胸膛，把小豆豆往黄·大尾巴狼嘴里送。

“景瑜…快…快点”

老艺术家不满的哼哼了两句，双腿圈着面前人丝毫无赘肉的腰，扭来扭去想要缓解快要冲到天灵盖的情欲。

爱人都已经迫不及待了，黄景瑜也懒得做前戏了。放开被吮的发亮的乳头，捞起尹昉的腰，让他翻了个儿，趴在餐桌上。

“嘶…”一下趴在冰凉的实木桌面上，让尹昉打了个颤。

伸出两根手指轻松的进入后穴，里面已经泥泞的不成样子了，又加了一根手指，三指微微弓起来在内壁里搅来搅去。

此时的手指像是隔靴搔痒，触到内壁的指尖稍稍缓解了体内的空虚，可这远远还不够。

“不…不用了…直接进来…”

紧紧吸着手指的翘臀往上顶，盼着伏在他身上的人能给他更多。

经历了一下午的情事，此时黄景瑜也不担心没有充足的扩张会伤到身下的人。收到大六岁的指令，他抽出手指，扶着自己早已充血的巨大在尹昉  
的臀缝间研磨了两下。

“我进去了…”

一个挺身，湿滑的嫩穴毫无阻碍，一下到底。

“啊…”

两个人同时发出满足的声音。

缓缓地挺了几下腰，待小穴完全适应了后，便加快了抽插的速度。

整个抽出，再整个进入。

“啊！”

被戳到某个点的尹昉瞳孔骤然变大，发出了短促的呻吟。

“这里？”带着几分调笑的声音在耳边响起，又使坏般的戳了几下。

“景…瑜…别…”尹昉的身体轻轻颤抖着，腿直发软。为了不让自己的身体滑下去，双手紧紧的抠住桌沿。

黄景瑜太了解他的身体了，次次都戳到那里。

他像个打桩机一样，速度越来越快，身下的囊球拍打在舞蹈家的翘臀上，发出了“啪啪”的声音。

尹昉整个上身都贴在实木餐桌上，黄景瑜扶着他的臀瓣快速的进出，胸前的突起在硬梆梆的桌面上磨来磨去，本是无暇顾及的乳头此时却传来了  
异样的快感。

“嗯…啊…太快了…”

“快？宝贝儿你可是紧紧吸着我不放呢。”吮吸着尹昉柔软的耳垂，在他的耳边说道。

 

“没...有”不知是因为什么，尹昉的耳朵染上了绯红色。

“是吗？”黄景瑜充耳不闻，丝毫没有怜悯老艺术家的准备。

“前面…不…行”尹昉颤抖着松开扒着桌沿的右手，想要去照顾一下自己的小兄弟。

黄景瑜会意，腾出一只手握住了尹昉的性器有技巧的撸动起来。

前后速度配合一致，修剪整齐的指甲轻轻刮过尹昉的前端，引得他一阵颤栗。

“嗯..不行..了啊...景瑜我...不行...了”

细碎的呻吟声从尹昉的嘴中溢出，他全身绯红，像熟透的虾子，连脚趾都蜷缩在了起来。

前后双重的快感使他的生理泪水不受控制的流了下来，顺着眼眶滴落到了餐桌上。

终于，粘稠的白色液体冲进了黄景瑜手掌里，顺着指尖滴落到了地上。

尹昉的腿彻底软了，站也站不住，身子直挺挺的往下滑。黄景瑜及时的拽住了他的大腿，把他往上带了带，手心的精液也占到了尹昉的腰上。

尹昉觉得此时自己就像躺在云朵上，整个人软乎乎，轻飘飘。情欲的冲击加上有些上头的红酒，让他的脑子晕晕乎乎，全身上下的触觉只有身后那一点。

体内的巨大还没有要释放的迹象，尹昉知道小六岁先生还要过一会儿。

又一轮的情事让刚刚还没补够充足水分的omega觉得口干舌燥，极度缺水。

没戴眼镜的老艺术家看不太清眼前的事物，伸手在餐桌上随意摸了一把，碰到了一个玻璃瓶。

温热的掌心握住冰凉的瓶身，尹昉觉得自己的灵魂被拉回来了一些，歪着头将瓶身向下倾斜，试图将瓶中的液体送入口中。

然而脸颊贴着桌子趴在那儿，这样的姿势并不适合吞咽。暗红色的液体有大半还没接触到厚厚嘴唇都已经撒了出来。

黄景瑜哭笑不得的看着大六岁先生着急的伸出舌头想接住从瓶口流下来的红酒，试图喝到更多的液体。

这个时候还在分心，看来自己仍需努力啊。

夺走尹昉手中的水源，仰头喝了一口含在嘴里。

退出舞蹈家的体内，而后捞起他的腰肢翻了个身，让他面对自己。低头吻住还在喘息的嘴唇，将口中的红酒送了进去。

尹昉意犹未尽，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角。

“舒服了？”额头抵着额头，问道。

“还行。”

“那该我舒服了吧。”

还没反应过来黄景瑜在说什么，他的身体已经告诉了他。

硬如铁的性器再次进入，甚至比刚刚还大了一圈。

尹昉被顶的全身无力，浑身瘫软，整个人都挂在了黄景瑜身上。

把头埋在爱人的后颈处，伸出舌头舔过腺体。

这是只有他才能触碰的地方。

檀香混着马鞭草的味道窜进了两人鼻腔里。

黄景瑜渐渐加快了速度，细小的哭喊声传入耳中。

不知什么时候，体内的巨大撞进了一个狭窄的道口，紧紧吸着黄景瑜的铃口，爽的他倒吸了一口气。

“昉儿，我进去了。”

“嗯...嗯...”挂在他身上的尹昉闭着眼睛昏昏欲睡，张嘴随意哼哼了两下。

黄景瑜双臂圈着他的腰，挤了进去迅速成结，堵住了出口。

快速的耸动了几下，很快，多于平常几倍的精液射进了生殖腔。

黄景瑜没有马上退出来，托住尹昉的臀部把他抱了起来，让他跨坐在自己身上，两人一起坐在餐椅上平复呼吸。

此时，上亿的小蝌蚪中，正有一个奋力向前，等着和属于它的另一半结合。

==end==


End file.
